Magical Night
by Lady Shadow92
Summary: Felix and Tamora get to share a magical night together. pure fluff read and review.


Disclaimer: I do not own any Wreck-It Ralph Characters

Magical Night

Another work day was done in Niceland. Felix stood on the rooftop smiling as the last customer left. "Okay everyone the day is over," Gene said as they walked downstairs. By the time Felix got to the ground Ralph had already dusted the mud off his shirt.

"Hey brother another great game," Felix said cheerfully.

"Yep and tomorrow we have the whole day off. Vanellope wants me to help her practice racing before her game begins again. As if she needs it, ha, ha, so what are you and the Sarge going to do?" Ralph asked stretching his muscles.

"Haven't really decided Tammy mentioned she wanted to go have some fun but last time she said that we wound up in the duck game and I got chased up a tree. She saved me of course and felt bad when she learned I could be killed by ducks so we haven't been back since. Sometimes I wish I could be tougher like her," Felix said.

"Hey bro, you are tough you came after me, faced those nasty Cy-Bugs, and helped defeat Turbo that seems pretty tough to me," Ralph said smirking.

"Thanks Ralph well, you say hi to Vanellope for me and I am going to get Tammy, see ya later," Felix said and hopped off to Heroes Duty. Once he stepped outside his game he was almost trampled by some big muscle guy.

"Pardon me little guy, didn't see you," called the guy as he rushed off.

"It's okay happens all the time to me," Felix added the last part quietly. He knew in his game technically he was taller than all the Nicelanders except for Ralph but he wished he could be at least a normal height for a guy. Ralph was nine feet tall and he was barely four feet. Felix never really cared but once he laid eyes on his wife Tamora Calhoun he wished he could be tall enough to hold her close when they danced or to have her sit on his lap. Normally he was the one who sat in her lap or got carried around which he didn't mind but once just once he wished he could be tall even if it was for one night. Still he placed a smile on his face and hopped over to Heroes Duty.

In Heroes Duty Tamora Calhoun was changing out of her armor into some casual clothes. Her men defeated the enemy again and the beacon was on warding off all Cy-bugs so, she and her men could enjoy a day to relax. Once she slipped on a white tank top and cameo pants with black boots. Then tousling her short blonde hair she stepped out to leave the game. When she got stopped, by a fellow inventor, in her game, a man named Mr. Drew, a friendly fellow, with a slight strong frame, light hair, and eyes with light skin and a kind face. "Hey Sarge, I wanted to show you something before you go," Mr. Drew said.

"Alright soldier but make it fast," Tamora said wanting to get to her husband as soon as possible. She followed him to the invention room where he showed her an odd looking gun. It was oval shaped with a simple trigger and had a red switch on the side. "Okay what does it do?" she asked.

"Allow me to demonstrate first and then you will see how useful this thing can be when we battle those Cy-Bugs," Mr. Drew said and prepared to fire the gun. About that time Felix came looking for Tamora and was told to go to the room down the hall. Just as he opened the door Mr. Drew jumped and a blue light zapped Felix.

"FELIX!" Tamora shouted as her eyes were wide with fear. She had no idea what this gun did as she rushed to him Mr. Drew held her back.

"No Sarge, you may get blasted too!" he shouted.

"Tammy, I feel strange," Felix whispered as the blue light wrapped around him. He fell to his knees and Tamora as well as Mr. Drew watched in awe as Felix began to grow. His arms got longer as did his legs, and his body began to fill out more and luckily his clothes grew too until finally the light went away and Felix fell to the ground.

"Felix," Tamora said running up to him and was shocked at what she saw.

"Sorry, for interrupting whatever it was you were doing Tamora," Felix said slowly getting up. When he stood up he was six inches taller than her. The ray made him grow and Mr. Drew smiled.

"It worked my growth ray worked," he said happily.

"What are you guys talking about and why is everything so much higher?" Felix asked rubbing his head.

"Felix, everything is higher because you got taller," Tamora said.

"I'm taller?" Felix questioned unsure as to what she said. He looked himself up and down and smiled. "I am taller oh jiminy, jiminy this is wonderful," Felix said hopping up and down.

"Felix calm down," Tamora barked and he stopped hopping and looked at her. "You realize that since you are not your normal height if you go back to your game the customers will think you glitched and your game will be unplugged," she said.

"Oh my land I didn't think of that," Felix frowned. Tamora grabbed his hammer and hoped this would fix him.

"Sorry Fix-it but we need you back to normal," and she tapped him with his hammer but nothing happened.

"Afraid that won't work Sarge, my ray was supposed to make soldiers taller for the game for at least a few hours as a bonus in our game so we can defeat the bugs. Yet, the affects will wear off and he will be back to normal. I saw by tomorrow he will be his usual small self," Mr. Drew said.

"And if he isn't back to normal?" Tamora asked a growl entering her voice.

"I will make a shrink ray and it should solve the problem," Mr. Drew said sensing the danger he was in.

"So, till then let's go and relax bye Mr. Drew," Felix said and he took Tamora's hand and led her out of the game.

"Felix, I don't think you understand the seriousness of this situation," Tamora told him.

"I know it is serious Tamora, but come on I get to be taller even if it is for one night let's enjoy it please," he said smiling. Tamora frowned for she knew at times Felix said he wanted to be taller so who was she to take maybe a good thing and turn it into a bad thing.

"Okay then Felix, what do you want to do since you are tall?" she asked half of her was worried something bad would happen and the other part wanted to have some fun with him.

"Well one thing was this," he said picking her up. She was startled as she held onto him. "It's okay I got you wow this is so cool," he said grinning.

"Great now would you mind putting me down," Tamora said.

"Hold on Tammy remember when you took me flying on your hover board and you see me hop really high?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she said in confused tone.

"Well let me show you how much fun hopping can be hold on tight," he said and took a great leap and bounded into the air.

"Whoa!" Tammy cried holding onto him. She was scared a bit but soon was smiling. "Wow this is kind of fun and we are going really fast," she said laughing. "You really get to do this every day?" she asked.

"Yep, and I can go even higher if you want," Felix said smiling. He always wanted to hold Tamora in his arms and hop with her.

"Do it," she said smirking at him.

"Ma'am yes ma'am," he said and they jumped higher.

"This is really cool," she said laughing. Soon they landed at Tappers and he set her down. "Now that was fun," she said looking up at him.

"Glad you liked it, come on let's get a drink," he said holding her hand. He led her to Tappers and everyone looked at him with shock.

"Fe-Felix is that you?" Ralph asked with shock. Vanellope was eating a sundae and her mouth dropped open as her eyes were the size of golf balls.

"Yep I got zapped with a growth ray now I am tall," Felix said smiling. Ralph looked at Tamora with a confused look.

"The effects are temporary and he should be back to normal by tomorrow," Tamora said.

"And if he isn't?" Ralph asked. Tamora gave him a worried look.

"Wow you are tall that is cool!" Vanellope said smiling and returned to her sundae.

"Oh come on guys let's not be so glum, hey Tapper two root beers please," Felix said giving him a medal. Tapper was shocked to see Felix in his state but gave Tamora and him their drinks. "Man my feet can actually touch the ground this is just wonderful," Felix said smiling.

"So, um Felix how is like being tall?" Ralph asked.

"It is great but don't worry Mr. Drew one of Tammy's inventors is creating a shrink ray in case I am still tall tomorrow," Felix said. "Till then I am enjoying myself," he added with a grin. "Hey Tammy, would you mind sitting on my lap pretty please?" Felix asked.

"Um sure Felix," she said and sat on his lap as his hands wrapped around her waist.

"This is nice," he said with a dreamy look on his face.

"Glad you like it soldier," Tamora said smiling. Only Felix would be thrilled to have her sit on his lap. Though she enjoyed it when she could hold him close and cuddle with him but this was nice too. Suddenly a slow song came on and Felix's face lit up.

"Tammy, may I have this dance?" he asked her softly.

"Sure Felix," she said getting up as he stood before her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she had hers around his neck. Then they twirled to the music.

"This is the one thing I wanted to do above all, this is a dream come true," he whispered in her ear.

"Glad I could make you happy Felix," Tamora whispered.

"You always made me happy Tamora, I just wanted to show you how much I cared and I never got to do anything other guys got to do because I was short but now I can dance with you and hold you, even if this lasts for one night this will be our magical night," he whispered kissing her cheek.

_Oh Felix every day I get to spend with you is magical. You don't need to be tall or short to show me that you love me. Everything you do is out of love I hope you know that_, Tamora's mind said as she held him. Soon the night ended and they went on home and lay on their bed. Felix wrapped his arms around her and kissed her goodnight. "Sweet dreams Tamora and I love you," he whispered.

"Love you too Felix, sweet dreams," she said. Soon they drifted off to sleep and a new day began. Once Felix woke up he noticed Tammy's arms were wrapped around him. He saw that he had returned to normal just as Mr. Drew said he would. He wanted to tell Tamora but she looked so peaceful he didn't have the heart to wake her up. So, he just stayed there in her arms enjoying her company. Soon her eyes fluttered open and she saw Felix was his normal height again.

"You are back to normal huh soldier," she said kissing him happily. She was relieved for now his game was safe but sad for she knew how much fun he had being tall.

"Yeah, well Tamora, I did have fun but it would have been nice if I could stay tall, there are so many things I can do for you when I am tall," Felix frowned.

"Oh Felix, stop that I love you just the way you are tall or short and don't you forget it," she said firmly pinning him down and giving him a rough kiss on the lips.

"Ma'am yes ma'am" he said smiling. Felix would miss being tall but the only thing that mattered to him was that Tamora loved him. So, they spent the rest of the day kissing and cuddling each other. Yet, they both won't forget that magical night and know tall or short they loved each other for themselves.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review. Thanks to KungFuPandaFanatic for helping me with the title and a few ideas. Till next time.


End file.
